Wario's Clown Scare!
Wario's Clown Scare is a 2016 MLPB video in which Luigi invites a Clown to the Baby Mario and Baby Luigi's birthday party. This results in problems when he accidentally shows up to Wario and Waluigi's house! Synopsis When Luigi invites a clown to attend the Baby Bros' birthday party, the clown accidentally goes to Wario's house! How will Wario and Waluigi protect themselves against what they think is an evil killer? Summary Wario brings in a new movie for movie night, called The Creepy Clown, which he alleges is really scary. Waluigi suggests that they don't watch the film, but Wario insists and plays the movie anyway. Meanwhile, at the Mario Bros' house, Mario and Luigi are planning for the Baby Bros' birthday party. Luigi announces that he is going to invite a clown to the party to entertain the children. Mario warns Luigi that clowns are creepy, but Luigi disagrees and calls the clown rental service. On the phone, Luigi tells the company about their request, and mentions that their address is "Mario's House". Luigi returns to Mario and the Baby Bros, and tells them that he rented a clown, even though the Baby Bros. question his decision. In response, Luigi gets angry with the Baby Bros. and calls them spoiled. Back at the Wario Bros' house, Wario and Waluigi are in the middle of watching the movie, at the scene when a clown is apparently knocking at the character's window. Waluigi is disturbed and mentions to Wario that he would not want to see a clown knocking at his window. Meanwhile, the Clown is driving to Mario's house. He sees Wario's house and assumes that he has arrived at the right place. He parks the car and rings the doorbell. However, when no one answers, he walks to the window and begins knocking at that instead. The Wario Bros, who had been asleep when the clown rang the doorbell, wake up and notice the clown at their window. Wario and Waluigi think they're dreaming at first, but then realize that this isn't a dream. The two cower in fear. Meanwhile, the Baby Bros, Baby Peach, Diddy Kong, and Morton, Ludwig, and Bowser Jr. are playing video games at the party. Luigi asks Mario if he has seen the clown that they rented. Mario says that the clown hasn't shown up yet, to which Luigi notes that he will never use this service again. Back at the Wario Bros' house, Wario and Waluigi are strategizing about how to survive. Waluigi collects several tools from the basement, and Wario builds a pillow fort. Outside, the clown finds that the door is unlocked, and walks in. Waluigi questions why Wario didn't think to lock the door, to which Wario says that it never occurred to him. The clown easily finds the Wario Bros. hiding in their pillow fort, and procedes to sing "Happy Birthday" to them. The Wario Bros. quickly run away and hide under the table. The clown searches for them, while Waluigi scolds Wario for picking such a bad hiding place. The clown decides to menacingly pace back and forth until the Wario Bros. come back. At Mario's house, Luigi is still complaining about the clown service. Mario suggests checking the Wario Bros' house, as the clown may have went to the wrong address. Luigi laughs at the thought of the Wario Bros. being trapped with a clown. Back at the Wario Bros. they decide to make a break for the door they get out from under the table but the clown spots them. They run but stupidly go into a corner. The clown says he wont hurt them but wario hits the clown with a hammer. Luigi arives to look for the clown finding him knocked out Luigi drags the clown away while the wario bros. agree movie nights never end well. The next day Wario comes in saying he has another movie rated R for revolting much to waluigis Dismay The episodes gimie thumbs involves Dk saying "Gimie thumbs for clowns then wario comes and hits the clown with a hammer again. Characters *Wario *Waluigi *Clown *Mario *Luigi *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Diddy Kong *Morton Koopa *Ludwig Von Koopa *Bowser Jr. *Donkey Kong Trivia *When Wario says, "Dag Nabit" a picture of Nabbit can be briefly seen. Category:Videos Category:2016 Videos